Madame Jewels
Immortal and keeper of the realm. The realm is a mysterious world that the team passes through as a gateway to various destinations. She also posses' mythical powers and the knowledge of a thousand known species. Personality Cute, has a seemingly innocent outlook on how things work. She is un-connected from modern society. Doesn’t understand how certain things work; ex. Computers, cars, and electricity. Hates to be interrupted and hates to be touched. Story Return Mr. Burrington finally cracks and demands to see this Madame Jewels in person. He is very distort when he sees a little girl standing in front of him instead of a full grown lady. He even goes as far as to shove her out of the way. This marks the first time that all 13 major characters are in the room at the same time. When Burrington shoves her all the characters freak out in terror. Hyde asks where Ewen disappeared to. What happens next is just horror. Madame Jewels starts to cry a little. The lights in the room beginning to flicker rapidly and Madame Jewels’ eyes become a solid white colour. Everyone, but Ile has left the room at this point… Sting Madame Jewels’ panda goes missing. The members of Crimson are all called into Madame Jewels’ chambers. Confused Ile asks what’s wrong. He then places his hand on Madame Jewels’ shoulder. The female members promptly freak out as Hyde and Mordredd hide behind Ewen. The petite Madame turns around, eyes now blacker than night. Meanwhile on the main floor of bank, Mr. Burrington is in the bathroom on his laptop. And Adrian is trying to flirt with Mary, when suddenly something bites his ankle. He brings to run around the room, Mary showing somehow less emotion and caring towards him. Just as he gets it off it begins to make a chipping sound. At the same time Detective Amber Shinjitsu finally assembles a team of black ops to stake out Burrington National. Her partner Lee Shinjinai is disbelieving of her plan. Convinced that she is just overworked and bitter for losing her promotion to Haruki Sakamoto. A slick slightly overweight pencil pusher, who also was a demon in disguise. He was killed by the members of Crimson. Amber explains to Lee some of the horrors she has experienced from that place. Lee, for the first time ever seemingly displays real concern… at least for her health. Lee impatiently grabs the mega phone from one of the cops and Yells out “This is the ‘Randamu Toshi police force. We got you surrounded, come out with your head down and your hands up!” Just then inside the bank the panda’s little chirps became growls and before long roars. In Madame Jewels’ chambers she floated into the air and with a soft voice said “get out.” Ile, being foolish spoke back and politely asked her to repeat that. The panda then, without warning grew to ten times it’ height. It was becoming painfully obvious that this bank wasn’t big enough for the both of them. Outside Detective Lee turned to Amber with great pride and said I told you this was a waste of time. Amber explained once more that this place is more then what it seems. He again said you are losing it. There is nothing strange about this place. He was proven wrong when just then, a giant panda bear burst through the front of the bank… Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Crimson Guard